Weiss' Achilles heel
by gingerwolf212
Summary: An AU one-shot where Weiss doesn't know what high heels are, might do a squeal later dunno, just read.


"Come to mama." the blonde shouted as she had finally found what she was looking for, she was half in narnia and half on Remnant, she pulled out a shoebox from the bottom of her wardrobe it was fairly dusty but not thick with dust.

Her face lit up as she opened the box, it was as if she was witnessing the sight of an angel getting its wings, she quickly scurried off into the bathroom leaving behind only her shadow.

"Yang what did I tell you about coming into the bathroom while I'm showering." Yang ignored her partner and quickly dis-guarded the box and slipped on the shoes.

"Yang I'm going to count to three if by three you haven't got out or joined me I'm going to take away your privileges to touching my ears." Yang seemed mortified but quickly made her way out of the bathroom she wouldn't be able to live without being able to touch Blake's adorable ears.

"Yang, what are you wearing?" the heiress had just finished filing her nails and had just look up to see an exceptionally tall Yang.

"Ohh, these old things, their my babes along with ember celiac of course." Yang sat down at their desk and was balancing a note book on a pencil and was consecrated on placing her next item on.

"Why in hells name would you own something so... That?" The heiress was now fully focused on getting to know and understand what was on the blonde's feet and why anyone so tall would want to be even taller, being tall is a gift even being a normal height was a gift but being small was hell.

"Wow Weiss with you being a princess and all I thought you would have wore a pair of heels before or at least have know about them, Ozpin Christ Weiss your actually serious." Yang was now setting down her leaning tower of stationary. Weiss was always keen to know new thing and now had a notebook at the ready to learn about the situation in which was on Yang's feet.

"Yang, do you want to come shopping with me? I need another school uniform after that food fight I couldn't get that grape soda out." Blake had just come out of the shower and was now wrapped just in a towel looking for her combat gear.

"Sure, do you mind if Weiss comes too, we need to teach her about the art of heels." Blake headed back into the bathroom, once she came back out she was dressed in her normal attire and was looking at the ice queen.

"So there is a subject Miss Schnee lacks behind in, ok this is now the proudest moment of my life the time a Faunus help a schnee find the perfect pump." Now it was Weiss that was looking a Blake quizzingly.

"Are you feeling ok? you seem a bit Yang." Yang shot a glance at Weiss and merely laughed.

The three soon set off to the mall to get Weiss into a pair of heels and also get Blake a new school uniform but back to the fun bit.

"So basically a high heel is a shoe with a high heel." Yang nodded and slipped a glance past Weiss towards the large shoe section.

"YANG XIAO LONG YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU GOT ME ALL THE WAY HERE FOR ME TO FIND OUT THAT IT'S JUST A DAMN SHOE WITH A HIGH HEEL!" Weiss was maybe a little mad, the heiress knew nearly everything, it was in her blood to know everything and the one time she doesn't it about some stupid shoes.

"Down girl, just try some on and them maybe just maybe you'll understand what Yang's trying to say." Blake was seated in between the two and was 'trying' to catch up on her reading.

"Fine but I doubt I'll ever understand that oaf." Yang recoiled from that insult and pouted until the heiress finally gave way and throw her arms up in defeat.

"So, what sort should I try on?" Weiss picked up a pair of navy coloured winklepickers and a pair of black t strap with a 6 inch heel.

"Yeah put them both down, I think Blake will agree with me on this but I don't think black's your colour, try these." Yang handed Weiss a pair of light blue pointed toe t-straps, Weiss quickly took off her combat boots and exchanged them for the heels. She stood.

"Well I think there your colour just not your style." Blake nodded her head along with Yang's words not looking up from her book she had a lot of reading to catch up on.

Yang turned to the isles of shoes and quickly zipped around looking for a new pair of shoes, once she returned she had a pair of white round-toe pumps in hand.

Weiss again changed into the shoes and stood before the two.

"Wow, Weiss you look gorgeous, the colour suits you and the style's very sophisticated, don't you agree Blake." Yang elbowed Blake in the ribs to get her attention, the raven hairs girl looked up from her book.

"Weiss, if I wasn't dating Yang I'd take you out to dinner and maybe I'd try to get you in bed after." Yang just nodded alone non-chantingly.

"How lewd." Weiss chimed in but couldn't help but suppress a small smile at how much a pair of shoes could do to a person.

"I'd be mad if it wasn't true, so Weiss how do they feel?" Yang decided to change the subject.

"Like I'm walking on a clou-, Hrm just fine." Weiss couldn't show signs of being a huge softy it would be going against her honour. "I think I might buy them, you know for studying purpose, you never know we could get a quiz on them by Goodwitch."

After Weiss had bought the shoes and they were all out of the shop Blake stopped dead in her tracks.

"I feel like were forgetting something." She began picking her brains for an answer but it was no where to be seen. "Ohh well."


End file.
